Talk:Raid of Reach
Untitled It wasnt really a battle was it?--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 17:42, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :# Define Battle :# Assuming it's not a battle, give a better name for it. Certainly, it is an event (and a relatively important one at that) and it should probably be recorded AND it is best represented by the Battle template. :--Forgottenlord 21:55, 14 July 2007 (UTC) It was more of a rescue of the survivors of the battle of reach.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 22:02, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Two sides squared off, fired a bunch of guns at one another, thousands died (including half a dozen Covenant warships), I'd call it a battle. --Forgottenlord 22:06, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I still dont think it was, the unsc had one ship used it to get the survivors of the planet then was stuck in slipspace for awhile, so it wasnt really the 2nd battle of reach, in th book every called it the battl in slipspace or something like that. They didnt really fight around reach.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 22:10, 14 July 2007 (UTC) They got more kills before they entered slipspace than they did in the bubble.... Seriously, if we had an operation name, I'd use it but we don't. --Forgottenlord 01:54, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Cortana got 3 cruisers, a carrier, while in slipspace 2 cruisers and a carrier. So its only 1 more ship and whitcomb even said "we have a battle to fight here" in slipspace. And on page 192 it says "however, to recharge the slipspace capacitors and regenerate the plasma she had expended in her(cortana) brief fight with the covenant cruisers." She only fired when the ships came after her and she was just testing her new firing method for the ships plasma, even then she was backing a way. It wasnt the second battle of reach, a second battle for a planet would be more like the 2nd battle of earth.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 14:40, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Alright, let's look at something else here. First Battle of Earth. 15 warships from the Covenant forces drop out of Slipspace over Earth looking to excavate some information. They find....well.....Earth and the UNSC's war machine. The resulting battle is just the Prophet of Regret trying to get to the surface and the two sides battling in New Mombassa before the Prophet of Regret bugs out (along with In Amber Clad). It wasn't a battle for control of the planet, it was a battle that just happened. It doesn't have to be the scale of the Second Battle of Earth or even just a Battle for control of a planet to make it a battle. :Anyways, the events of the battle spent more time on or around Reach than it did in Slipspace. Add on that beside the 1 extra kill in space, you also have the docking of the Gettysburg to Ascendant Justice AND you have the fight in the Forerunner structure. There was considerably more fighting on or around Reach. Though I should note that I hadn't even planned to mark the fight in Slipspace as part of the Second Battle of Reach. I could, I just wasn't planning to since it didn't really happen over Reach. :Finally, this all doesn't even matter because you STILL need to suggest a better name for the Battle that we could file the page under.--Forgottenlord 15:46, 15 July 2007 (UTC) We dont need this artical, it can just be in the reach artical or summary of the book and on the pages of the charters that were involved.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 15:52, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Alright, help me understand this: :Every minor character and planet has their own page. Things such as Fleet Command and other organizations that have near zero information revealed about them, they get their own pages. But an event with a moderately high level of importance is unneeded in Halopdeia? Why? --Forgottenlord 16:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Because it wasnt the Second Battle of Reach, if it was or had such a high level of importance some one else would have made a page liek this, but it would seem people were fine with what info we had on it on other pages! We dont have articals on important conversations but they are metioned in articals, in this case its not a conversation but i think what i said still applies.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 16:19, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Dispute resolved on IRC. Agreement was that the article should probably be filed under a different name. Suggestions for possible alternate names appreciated --Forgottenlord 17:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) maybe Resccue or something along those lines, like section in the book.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 13:07, 17 July 2007 (UTC) RR's Opinions Dear all, A small battle, but one nonetheless. I think this name's fine. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 16:03, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :This has never recieved an official name. Since the combatants never engaged directly and the purpose of the UNSC forces was not to defeat the Covenant, this does not qualify as a battle. "Raid of Reach" would be more appropriate. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 02:22, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with ED. This seems more like a raid than an actual battle.-- Captain-G023 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • 02:26, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Finnaly! A good/right name!--'''UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 02:48, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Forerunners Opinion This is just part of the Fall of Reach. At the end of a battle, one of your objectives is to evacuate survivors. ALSO... they were fighting after the PoA left, and still were then The Accendant Justice arrived... that's two weeks. Now... like how we got the first and second battle of earth, you are thinking of them as different battles... Although this should be referred to as a "raid" of sorts, it is still part of the Battle of Reach. Forerunner 14:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :And as such, as the article itself acknowledges itself as being part of the battle of reach, it would make more sence to merge it with the article.Forerunner 13:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :it could be considered part of a reach campaign, though. like how the battle of dunkirk is part of the larger battle of france but is distinct enough to merit a separate article.CaptJim 00:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::"Battle of France" was a general sort-of campaign which could be broken up into separate battles. However, this article clearly isn't a significant' action important enough to be separate from the main Battle of Reach page. I think we should merge. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 11:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::i was just being hypothetical so i forgot to state my actual vote: this ought to remain its own article.CaptJim 17:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Yes This happend in the 2552 not in the 40's